


Graduation Day

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [25]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Cooper Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Gen, Guns, Kidnapping, blaine stark, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Cooper and Tony are in town at the same time for Blaine’s High School Graduation.  Things go less than smoothly on so many levels.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story turned out to be a lot bigger then I was expecting it to be. In my mind, Cooper is actually more like Tony personality wise then Blaine is. Both can be overly dramatic and a little self centred where Blaine while dramatic has none of the self importance. Up until now the contact Tony and Cooper have had is few and far between and usually very strained although they would try hard to keep it civil for Blaine’s sake. I really wanted to explore why Cooper was also so angry at Tony and perhaps get them to a point where their relationship isn’t perfect but able to start mending. I would say this falls sometime after Security Breach in my current time line. Obviously right as Blaine is graduating High School and getting ready to move to New York. 
> 
> Warnings: Mild Violence, guns, and kidnapping.

***

Part 1

***

“Hey Squirt!” Cooper Anderson said holding his arms out wide as his younger brother opened the front door.

“Cooper! You made it!” Blaine smiled stepping into the quick hug. 

“Of course, I did! No way I was going to miss my baby brother’s High School Graduation Day!” Cooper said slapping him on the back.

“For a while there when I told you Dad would be coming too I thought you were going to back out.” Blaine admitted with a frown.

“Hey Tony and I have our differences…”

“Actually, it is just you. Dad has done nothing but give you space and try to be supportive.” Blaine interrupted.

“As I was saying Tony and I have our difference but I can put them aside for the sake of this special occasion.” Cooper said pointing at Blaine.

“You promise?”

“Of course, Blainey. Of Course. Speaking of the man is he here yet?” Cooper asked with thinly veiled curiosity.

“No. His plane doesn’t arrive for another couple of hours.” Blaine shook his head.

“Great! Gives us a chance to catch up just the two of us. Brother to brother.” Cooper said putting his hand on the former Warbler’s shoulder and guiding him to sit on the couch. “Soooo…..”

“Soo…” Blaine repeated with an amused look at his brother. “What?”

“Graduating. Finally. Big Deal isn’t it?”

“People graduate High School every year Coop. I’m not sure how big of a deal it is.” Blaine said shrugging.

“Are you kidding?! It’s a right of passage! Huge Deal! And not many people have had to over come what you did to get there.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine questioned frowning.

“I just mean… you know… the prom thing. Tony and all of his drama that brought.”

“Dad has hardly brought a lot of drama Cooper. I mean sure when we were told he was missing and presumed dead that was stressful but other than that he has been very helpful. You’re forgetting he paid for Dalton after the… incident.”

“Really Blaine? No Drama?” Cooper said crossing his arms irritably. “Tell me how many times have you been kidnapped or held hostage in the past few years?” 

“That’s not fair Cooper. It wasn’t like he was the one doing it… well except for that one time I guess you can say but I went with him willingly then so that doesn’t count.” Blaine joked trying to lighten the mood. 

“How many times?” 

“I have no idea that’s not something a person generally keeps track of Cooper.” Blaine said sarcastically trying to deflect the question.

“Its not something the average person has to keep track of.” Cooper pointed out. “Take a guess then.”

“I don’t know… 4… 5… maybe 6?” Blaine said sheepishly.

“Ha.” Cooper pointed and snorted.

“Well he always came and found me if he wasn’t there already to stop it. Spent weeks afterwards taking care of me and making sure I was ok to the point that he would start to drive me crazy.” Blaine said defensively. “And I thought you said you would be good this weekend?”

“You’re right. He did.” Cooper said thoughtfully looking at Blaine.

“What?” Blaine snapped as the silence stretched with Cooper just staring at him.

“Nothing. I promised to drop it for the weekend so consider it dropped. I will be on my best behaviour.” Cooper said crossing his heart and holding up his hand.

“Fine. While you are agreeing to things do you think you can call him Dad for the weekend and not Tony?” Blaine said hopefully.

“No chance. But nice try. You can’t force something that isn’t there little bro. But I will be polite and cordial all weekend. It will be good practise for this part I’m up for.” Cooper said with a wink. 

***

“Hey Kiddo!” Tony said when Blaine opened the door smiling widely.

“Hi Dad. You made it!” Blaine said stepping forward to give his father a hug.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss this for the world! My son’s High School Graduation!” Tony said pushing Blaine back and arms length to look at him.

“I wasn’t sure. The superhero thing keeps you busy and all.” Blaine said with a small smile at the similar greeting his dad was giving him compared to his brother. They were more alike then either of them would care to admit.

“I told them I am off the clock this weekend! Going to Ohio to see my boys and my youngest graduate so don’t bother calling I won’t answer!” Tony said dramatically. “Bruce really wanted to come as well but I thought it was best if there weren’t many reminders about that side of my life this weekend.”

“You’re probably right.” Blaine nodded. “Not even Iron Man came this weekend?” he added curiously.

“Why no since you asked. Even he stayed in New York this weekend.” Tony said with a smile.

“Good.” Blaine said beaming.

“Is your brother here yet? I thought I would take you two out for a fancy dinner to celebrate this special occasion.” Tony asked looking around.

“Yeah he got here a couple hours ago, he is just upstairs having a quick shower.”

“Good good. Come sit with me Kiddo.” Tony said pulling Blaine over to sit on the couch for the second time that day. “Soooo…”

“De-ja-vu” Blaine muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Blaine smiled. “So… what?”

“Everything going ok so far?”

“Um… yeah.” Blaine said coughing lightly to try to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

“Just yeah?” Tony probed further.

“Just yeah. Cooper was…” Blaine started but trailed off biting his lip.

“Was…?” Tony prompted. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Blaine muttered blushing and ducking his head. “He has promised to be on his best behaviour.”

“Right… Ok. Well I will try not to push him to far.” Tony said knowingly with a nod. “I wish I could make him understand how happy I am that he is here and we can spend time together. The three Stark Men.”

“One Stark actually. Two Andersons.” A voice said from behind them making them turn to see Cooper at the bottom of the stairs.

“Right sorry.” Tony amended quickly with a glance at Blaine’s pale face. “I just mean I like getting to spend time with both of you.”

“That’s a nice sentiment.” Cooper said doubtfully. Looking over at Blaine’s pleading eyes he took a deep breath preparing to play his part. “It’s nice to see you Tony. It’s been a while.” He said holding his hand out for a handshake. 

“It has been a while.” Tony said shaking his eldest son’s hand. After a few moments of tense silence, he added. “So, I thought I would take the two of you out for a fancy dinner to celebrate Blaine’s big day. Sound good?”

“Sure. Sounds great.”

***

“I’ve heard the Chicken Parmesan is really good here.” Blaine said trying to kick start a conversation and end the awkward silence that they had fallen into since leaving the house.

“Although stone baked pizza might be good.” He tried again sighing to himself when he got no answer from either man. “Lots of choices for that too.”

“I wonder if they would do half and half? Anyone want to split one maybe?” Blaine said after several more moments of awkward silence.

“On second thought since this is a celebration for me would it be wrong to have dessert for dinner? Kurt once told me that the Tiramisu here is to die for.” He asked desperately trying to cut the tension. 

“Of course, not Kiddo. No rules tonight it’s your night. It is on me so have whatever you like. Try a little of everything even.” Tony finally answered with a somewhat forced smile.

Blaine frowned when he heard Cooper scoff quietly to himself. Glancing back at his Dad he noticed the frown on his face as the man glanced at his brother and immediately knew he had heard it too. 

Opening and closing his mouth several times Blaine tried to come up with a way to deflect but was saved as the Waiter arrived to take their orders. Unfortunately, that only lasted for a few minutes and as the man moved away to the next table more awkward silence followed.

“So, Cooper. Got any new scripts lately that look interesting?” Blaine tried again.

“A few. I have an audition coming up next week for a bit part in an action move.” Cooper answered.

“That’s great.” Tony said trying to engage him. “Anything else interesting out there right now?”

“Not really.” Cooper said shrugging looking absentmindedly around that room.

“Oh. Well that’s to bad.” Tony said with a frown. 

“Right. Well. Good.” Blaine said as silence yet again over took the table. “How is Pepper Dad? I should send her an email… Its been a while.”

“She’s good. Sends her love. And a present. Its in my bag at the house. I told her she didn’t have to but she insisted.”

“That’s nice of her.” Blaine said warmly. He had always like Pepper and over the past few years had managed to develop a close relationship with the red head.

“Sure is.” Tony smiled.

“Did um… you and Bruce sort out that experiment you have been working on?” Blaine asked searching for something else to keep the conversation flowing but stopped as he looked at the frown on Cooper’s face. “I mean… oh…” 

“Nah. We are still working on it. Things have been busy… elsewhere lately so not much time.” Tony answered oblivious to the look he was getting from Cooper.

“You mean your super heroing?” Cooper snorted quietly.

“Sorry?” Tony said with a withering look at the brunette.

“You mean you have been to busy being one of the world’s greatest super heroes you’ve had no time to work on more normal things. I’ve seen the news.” Cooper said angrily.

“Cooper I don’t want to start this. We’ve promised Blaine that we would try to keep things civil. Can we please just leave it?” Tony said clearly trying to keep his patience.

“Fine.” Cooper huffed.

“I…” Tony started to say.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Cooper said and stormed off.

***

“So care to tell me what was that about?” Blaine asked leaning against the sink beside Cooper.

When his brother failed to return to the table after 10 minutes Blaine quietly excused himself to go find him.

“Don’t know what you are talking about little Bro. Just needed to use the facilities.” Cooper said as evenly as possible.   
Blaine just raised an eye brow and waited in silence.

“I don’t know Blaine. I just get so… frustrated when he starts talking about those people as if it is no big deal.”

“The Avengers?” Blaine questioned slightly confused.

“Yeah.” 

“You know he is doing that on purpose for you? He knows full well they are kind of a big deal but that they upset you for some reason so he tries to downplay them to make it easier for you.”

“Well it doesn’t.” Cooper said with a sigh.

“Here is an idea then Coop. Try telling him that. Tony Stark might be a lot of things but he is surprisingly open to what you and I need.” Blaine scolded. “And for the record I asked about Bruce because I happen to like the other Avengers. They are all really good people and have helped me in ways you don’t even know about. If you gave them a chance I know you would like them too.”

“AS if the great Tony Stark cares about anything but himself.” Cooper grunted.

“That’s not fair Cooper. He has changed a lot. You haven’t been around much in the last few years to see just how much he does care about us. He was wrong all those years ago, there is no excuse for that. But he is here now and trying very hard.” Blaine said frowning at his brother. “He hasn‘t let me down once since he came full time into my life Cooper. Not once. Do you think I would still accept him if he had?”

“I don’t know Blaine. You have this annoying habit for believing the best in people.” Cooper said with a little smile.

“Maybe that just means I know something you don’t.” Blaine said nudging his brother with his shoulder and then glancing to the door as two men entered the bathroom.

“OK. I can’t promise anything. But I will promise not to make another scene. Tonight is about you and I can play nice for that. Lets get back to the Old man.” Cooper said pushing away from the sink. However, as he was turning to leave he bumped into one of the men who had just entered the bathroom and who was standing uncomfortably close all the sudden. “Oh sorry man didn’t see you there.”

“No problem.” The man said coldly but didn’t move causing the two younger men to frown as they realized that both men were blocking the door.

“Excuse us.” Blaine said stepping forward only to jump back with a yelp as both men pulled out hand guns. Cooper quickly reached forward and pulled Blaine behind his body shielding him slightly.

“Woah. Ok. Look we don’t want any trouble.” Cooper said reaching slowly into his pocket for his wallet. “What do you want money? I got money here hang on.” 

“Cooper.” Blaine said slowly.

“No its cool. I know how muggings work.” Cooper rambled as he pulled some bills out of his wallet.

“Cooper.”

“Here there isn’t much but that’s all I got. Wait! Do you have your wallet Blaine?”

“Cooper… They don’t want money.” Blaine said eyes flashing between his brother and the men who largely hadn’t moved.

“What do you mean they don’t want money? How do you know that?” Cooper said in confusion.

“Experience.” Blaine said simply. If the situation had been less serious Blaine would have laughed at his brother’s rapidly blinking eyes as he tried to process what that meant.

“Experience…. What…. Oh.” Cooper said finally as realization dawned on him.

“The man you are out there with is your father correct? Don’t try to lie we’ve been watching and listening to you all night.”

When Blaine nodded numbly in confirmation the two men smiled at each other. 

“Jackpot.” One of them said.

“Here is what is going to happen. You are going to come nice and quietly with us. No scene. Remember there are a lot of other people out there and we wouldn’t want anyone else to get hurt, would we?” The other man said waving his gun in emphasis. “We are going to collect your ‘Old Man’ as you called him and then the three of us are going to leave and go somewhere we can have a quiet chat with your father.”

“It’s not going to work. I’ve been here before. Trust me it is better to quit while you are ahead.” Blaine said with all the confidence he could muster.

“We will be the judge of that.” The first guy said grabbing Cooper’s arm and pulling him from the bathroom as the second man reached to do the same to Blaine.

As they were pulled from the washroom Blaine frantically searched the restaurant for their table hoping to give his Dad a heads up warning. As he finally made eye contact with his father he could see that the man had clearly already spotted that there was trouble and was frowning in their direction. Blaine could see his Dad look down at the phone he was holding as they approached the table seemingly firing off a quick text before putting down his phone and assuming a forced casual smile.

“Hey boys that took a long time. Who are your friends?” Tony said with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Shut up.” The man holding Cooper said letting Tony get a glimpse of the gun pushed against the side of the young man.

“What do you want?” Tony said lowly with narrowed eyes glancing around the room to see if anyone was noticing what was going on.

“No scene Mr. Stark. We wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.” The man holding Blaine said warningly jabbing the gun a little harder into the boy’s side making him gasp in surprise. “You are all going to come with us now. We would like to have a word with you.”

“Tell you what. Leave my boys here and I will come with you quietly. No questions asked. You don’t need them anyway if all you want to do is talk with me.” Tony tried to negotiate.

“No. I don’t think so Mr. Stark. Everyone knows that these boys are your weakness. Although I am surprised to find the older one here… word on the street is that he hates your guts.”

“They have nothing to do with this.” Tony tried to say with false confidence but winced at the man’s comment.

“No. I think you will be much more cooperative if they join us for the ride. Come along now.”

“Look…”

“I will make this very simple for you Mr. Stark. The choice is yours. You can either join us now and we will all go together for a little chat. Or we will leave with your boys here on our own and will contact you in a couple days to tell you where to find the bodies.” The man said and they started to pull an alarmed looking Blaine and Cooper towards the front door. 

“Leave the phone if you are coming.” The second man ordered over his shoulder.

With no other choice, the scientist quickly dropped several bills on the table to pay for their uneaten meal leaving his phone beside it and then quickly scrambled out the door following the men and his two children.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Tony are in town at the same time for Blaine’s High School Graduation. Things go less than smoothly on so many levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2. Thank you for the feedback on Part 1.
> 
> Just an update on when to expect the next story. I've been working on my other in progress story. Currently it is half done but I am hoping to maybe get it complete before the new year if it cooperates with me. No Promises though, sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Violence, guns, and kidnapping.

***

Part 2

***

The small group was lead around to the back of the restaurant where there was no chance of being spotted by a stray passer byer. They were pulled over to a dingy looking transport van that had obviously been left in the darkest corner of the parking lot to increase the chances of not being seen. 

As they reached the vehicle the man holding Blaine pocketed his gun and reached to open the back doors of the van only to slam the young singer suddenly up against the open door with his hand around his neck warningly. Blaine’s eyes went wide with fear and he reached up to grab at the man’s wrist in surprise. 

“Hey!” Tony yelled angrily making a move to help his youngest son but stopped abruptly as the man holding him growled lightly in warning and squeezed the black-haired boy’s throat a little harder causing Blaine to whimper.

“You are not calling the shots here Mr. Stark.” The man taunted. “Behave or we will not hesitate to hurt one of your children.”

“Look I promise no fuss no muss. Leave them here and I will come with you quietly. You really don’t need them for this. I’ll do whatever you want no problem as long as you leave them here unharmed.” Tony tried again.

“And I told you Mr. Stark. No dice. These boys are exactly what we need to keep you in line.” The man said reaching into the back of the van and rummaging around with the hand not currently on Blaine’s throat. After a few seconds, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them over to the genius. “Put them on.”

“I’m not really into that sort of thing.” Tony wisecracked lightly trying to stall.

“I’m growing tired of your stalling Mr. Stark. Do as your told or we will hurt one of these boys.” The man holding Blaine said emphasising his point by squeezing his neck harder. At the same time the other man wrapped his arm around Cooper’s neck and pulled his gun away from the young man’s side and placing it instead against his temple.

“Ok. Ok. Sorry.” Tony said nodding in defeat. He snapped one of the cuffs over his wrist and started to do the same to the other side but was quickly stopped.

“No no no Mr. Stark. Surely you don’t think we are that stupid? Behind your back.” 

Tony paused only for a second knowing it would be a lot harder to get his boys out of this with his hands behind him. However, as the man threateningly squeezed at Blaine’s throat again making the boy wheeze to get air Tony quickly put his hands behind him and snapped the other half of the cuffs into place.

“There I did it. Happy? Now let go of them.” Tony said uneasily eyeing the tight hand on the singer’s throat and the gun against the brunette’s head.

“Like I said you aren’t in charge here.” But the man holding Blaine relaxed his grip now that the superhero was restrained and instead kept a hand on Blaine’s chest to hold him in place. “Turn around and walk backwards.”

Tony slowly followed his orders wincing as the man reached forward and tightened the handcuffs until they are extremely tight and uncomfortable then patted him down to make sure he didn’t have any hidden weapons.

“Now get in the van and sit down.” The man said watching as Tony complied. Turning to Blaine he reached in and grabbed another set of handcuffs. “Now its your turn.”

Spinning the teen around and shoving him face first onto the floor of the van so that he was bent over in half with his belly touching the floor he grabbed Blaine’s arms roughly and cuffed his hands tightly behind his back. Blaine could hear his Dad softly muttering curse words under his breath the whole time straining against the handcuffs on his wrists but thankfully the man didn’t seem to notice. He pulled Blaine’s phone out of his pocket and threw it flying over his shoulder where they could hear it crashing onto the ground somewhere behind them. Picking Blaine up by his collar he shoved him forward into the van beside his father causing the teen to stumble and fall awkwardly crying out in pain as he landed.

At the same time the other man had pulled out his own pair of handcuffs and had made quick work of locking Cooper’s arms tightly behind his back as well. After confiscating Cooper’s phone as well and smashing it to the ground the tall brunette was also loaded into the van with a shove. Once inside the man slammed the door behind them and they were sent into darkness. After a few minutes, they could hear the slamming of the doors upfront and the rumble of the van as it sprung to life and took off to whatever destination they had in store for them.

“You ok?” Tony asked Blaine watching as the boy struggled to right himself.

“Yeah.” Blaine said a little shakily coming to lean against his dad’s side once he was sitting up.

“How about you Cooper?” Tony said turning to his eldest son noting that he had been oddly very quiet through the whole ordeal so far.

“See! I knew this would happen with him here!” Cooper exploded dramatically. “What is this Blaine Kidnapping attempt number 7? How many times will it take him putting your life in danger Blaine for you to see that its not worth it?!”

“Cooper this is not his fault.” Blaine said tearing up a little at his brother’s harsh tone.

“Of course it is.” Cooper scoffed. 

“Hey!” Tony harshly whispered. “I know that you and your brother’s life have been in danger ever since people have found out  
about you guys and I started trying to spend more time with you. And I am sorry about that. I would change it if I could but I can’t. So get over it.”

“You abandoned us. All those years ago you abandoned us! That’s not something you get over! You should have just left us alone!” Cooper hissed angrily.

“That was years ago, Bud. You know what I’m sorry. Is that what you want to hear? Goodness knows I’ve tried and tried to make you see that I’ve changed. You haven’t wanted to see it so now I am telling you. I’m sorry. And I would be happy to go into more depth with you about this later but right now I need to figure out how to get you and Blaine out of here safely without my Iron Man suit because I’ll be damned if I let these idiots hurt either of you!” Tony said heatedly struggling against his cuffs again. “I managed to put out an S.O.S to the team before they made me leave my phone but without it I don’t know how far away they are or if they have even received it. And no Jarvis means no chance of him sending a suit to me.”

“You don’t have your Iron Man Suit?” Cooper said shocked all anger draining from his body. “Why not?”

“Because you seem to hate it and I thought it would make this weekend easier if there were no other reminders of that side of my life.” Tony said simply.

“I don’t hate it.” Cooper said in a small voice. “I just hate what it symbolizes.”

“Which is?” Tony asked confused.

“The danger it has put Blaine and I in.”

“Well I’m sorry you feel that way and I regret that it puts you both in danger but I wouldn’t give up a single minute I’ve had with either of you since.” Tony said unapologetic. 

“Neither would I.” Blaine said quietly.

“I suppose you also wouldn’t care if you being Iron Man gets you killed and taken away from us for good then?” Cooper yelled.

“For God sake that is what this has all been about?” Tony said exasperatedly finally realising the reason behind all the drama with Cooper over the past several years. “You hate the thought I might leave again?”

“For starters.”

“Cooper. I’m sorry for what happened all those years ago, I was young and stupid and trying to find my way in a world I had been thrown into without being asked. Your mother gave me an out and I took it. End of story. If I had known the pain it would cause you and your brother and for the record myself, I would have never done it. But until they actually invent that time machine there is nothing I can do to go back in time and change it.” Tony said softly.

“But everyday you go out there and carelessly risk your live not giving a damn what it would do to Blaine and me if we lost you again. Those few weeks they told us you were dead I was so confused. I wanted to hate you. But at the same time, I couldn’t. And Blaine was devastated! I’m sorry Blaine that I left you to deal with all that on your own.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me how you felt Cooper?” Blaine asked stunned.

“And then we got word you were safe and I got even more confused. I had just settled on trying to get to know you better and seeing where it went when the whole Iron Man thing started. The day you came out as Iron Man to the world I had booked a flight to Malibu to come see you. I doubt you knew that. Of course, at the time I had no idea what had happened to you and Blaine. But I heard and I watched that press conference and I got so mad when you announced just like that you were Iron Man. Just for the fun of it. No regard for what that would do for your children’s safety or your own. I decided then that if you didn’t care well neither did I.”

“I wish you had told someone how you were feeling Bud. Because you have got it all wrong. I don’t go out and carelessly risk my life for thrills and no reason. I do it so that you and your brother can live in a safer world. Ever since that day when I met Blaine in the hospital every single damn decision I have made has been about you two.”

“It doesn’t seem that way.”

“Cooper… I’m a public figure. When you are getting your information from News reels and celebrity tabloid magazines you are going to get a skewed view. You are old enough that if you had just come talk to me I would have told it to you straight. Blaine can attest to the fact that I don’t generally mince my words.”

“So, then what now?” Cooper asked skeptically.

“Well for starters I’m going to try to find a way to get you and your brother to safety and then when I or the team has dealt with these idiots. We are going to go watch Blaine here graduate high school. Then you both are going to come back to New York with me where we can have a lengthy clearing of the air and see if we can find some sort of common ground to start over on. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Good.”

At that moment, they heard a high pitch whizzing sound come from outside.

“Ah good the Calvary is here.” Tony said with a relieved smile.

The van suddenly pitched violently to the side as it swerved to avoid whatever was meeting it outside. With no way to brace themselves the three men in the back went sliding and crashing into each other as the van twisted and braked. With the van coming to an abrupt stop they could hear a loud angry roar followed by a violent jerk to the vehicle and the high pitch sound of metal being torn apart followed by screaming then silence.

Pulling themselves back up into a sitting position as best they could with their hands still bound behind them they all looked at the van doors waiting expectantly. In the next minutes the two metal doors were violently ripped from the hinges revealing a concerned looking Steve Rogers dressed in full Captain America Uniform.

“Hey Cap. What the hell took you so long?” Tony said by way a greeting.

“A text saying ‘I might need some help here’ is not exactly a concrete call for help Tony.” Steve chided. 

“What are you talking about? I said Help.” Tony answered squirming against the handcuffs.

“It took us a few minutes to understand that you were probably serious when we finally realized you had stopped answering your phone. And then you didn’t have your tracker on since you apparently left your phone at the restaurant...”

“Not my fault they made me leave it.” Tony interrupted petulantly.

“So, we needed to hack into satellites to try and find you guys.” Steve finished.

“See child’s play. Should have been here in no time.”

“We also had to travel from New York to Ohio.” Steve said looking at the scientist now with exasperation.

“Right. Well in case you haven’t noticed we are a little tied up here. I’m starting to lose all feeling in my hands and arms.” 

“So it isn’t only me that he annoys.” Cooper said with a laugh towards Blaine.

“No. He is well known for it.” Blaine smirked back.

“Quiet you two.”

“You all ok?” Steve said lapsing back into Captain America mode.

“Peachy. Could you get these damn cuffs off now?” Tony said jiggling his hands in emphasis causing the super soldier to roll his eyes. He reached out and yanked on the metal causing it to break under his strength immediately. 

“Ow! Show off. Little gentler then that with my kids if you don’t mind.” The genius said with a scowl rubbing his wrists.

“You must be Cooper? It is nice to finally meet you.” Steve said turning to the brunette and gently yanking at his handcuffs so that they broke apart. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. You’re Captain America.” Cooper said with a little awe. “I mean I knew… but… your… and…”

“I am, but you can call me Steve like your brother.” The soldier said kindly putting a hand on Cooper’s shoulder to stop the rambling.

At the mention of his brother Cooper looked over to see the teenager smirking at him with laughter in his eyes.

“Shut up Blaine.” He muttered blushing.

“You ok Son?” The Captain said turning to Blaine and breaking him free of his handcuffs as well.

“Yeah. I’m ok. Thanks for coming.”

“Of course.”

“Status report Cap. Where is everyone else?” Tony asked climbing out of the van and looking around.

“Oh well the Hulk didn’t take too kindly to the three of you getting kidnapped.” Steve said evenly. “Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow are chasing him down the street right now trying to get the men who took you.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked in confusion helping Cooper and Blaine hop out of the van.

“The Hulk when we managed to stop the Van ripped off the front of it where the two men who grabbed you were sitting then took off up the street tossing it around like a football.” Steve said frowning as Tony started laughing hysterically. 

“Oh the good old Big Guy. Doesn’t like it when people hurt his friends.” Tony said wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Its not funny Stark.”

“Come on I’m starving we never got to eat our dinner. There has to be a Burger joint around here somewhere and then we need to get Blaine to bed tomorrow is a Big Day!” Tony said putting his arms over both of his son’s shoulders and leading them away leaving the Captain to deal with the mess.

***

“Woah that’s a lot of Red.” A voice said from behind Blaine as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror. He already had on his graduation gown and was just finishing the last touches before they had to leave for the ceremony.

Turning to look behind him Blaine spotted his Dad leaning against the door frame to his room smiling at him.

“Says the man that wears a red and gold metal suit. It’s McKinley’s colours. I didn’t choose them.” Blaine said turning back to the mirror.

“Looks good on you.” Tony said pushing off the doorway and walking further into his room to sit on the bed.

“Thanks.” Blaine said with a small smile.

“I’m very proud of you. I hope you know that.” Tony said so softly Blaine almost missed it.

“I know.” Blaine said smiling turning and locking eyes with his Dad for a minute. 

His Dad wasn’t someone who did emotional stuff very easily but when he did it was always heart felt and sincere. 

“You know… about what your brother said in the van last night?” Tony started shifting uncomfortably. “About a relationship with me not being worth it with given how many times I’ve put you in danger…”

“He was just angry and in shock Dad.” Blaine said quickly.

“Yes, I know that. But it doesn’t change the fact that he is right to a certain extent. I have put you in a lot of danger since we started this whole thing. I wouldn’t blame you if you regretted it and wanted to back off a little?” Tony said tentatively. “I can’t guarantee that would stop it since everyone knows about you now but it might slow it down a little at least.”

Blaine stopped fussing with his bow tie and turned to face his father head on. Looking at him he could see him trying to project his usual confident who cares attitude but Blaine knew the real Tony Stark. Not the one he presents to the whole world but the selfless caring father that he has learned to love over the last few years. The father that would give up his own happiness if it meant keeping his children safe. He could see the underlying tension in his dad’s shoulders as he braced for potential bad news.

“I don’t regret it for one minute Dad.” Blaine said simply. “And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Ok. Just wanted to check.” Tony said clearly his throat roughly. 

“Ok.” Blaine nodded and turned back to the mirror now fussing with his hair.

“Do you think you have enough gel in your hair?” Tony teased changing the subject. “You’re going to leave grease stains all over your cap.”

“Please. It is not that bad.” Blaine said rolling his eyes.

“Blainey! Are you ready to get this show on the road? We’re going to be late if you don’t stop primping right now. Everyone else is downstairs ready and waiting for you. I have to say you are right they seem like really nice people who care a lot about you.” Cooper said walking into his room. 

“Yeah. Almost ready. I just have to put my cap on.” Blaine said reaching for the bright red graduation cap and tassel.

“Woah. Enough gel there little bro? Your hat is going to slide right off your head!”

Blaine turned around and sighed as his Dad started howling with laughter and his brother quickly joining in. He watched in exasperation as the two men high fived each other.

“I think I already liked it better when the two of you didn’t talk.”


End file.
